You Gotta Go Back!
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: An alternate ending to Rainbow Rocks...don't blame me, I was thinking of the Backyardigans of the time! Anyway, please R&R...? Rated K plus, just in case.


**A.N. Don't blame me, I was listening to "Siren Says" from the Backyardigans, I thought of the Dazzlings, and THIS happened. Just think of this as an alternate ending to Rainbow Rocks. I know it's a bit immature, but...yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: MLP EQG BELONGS TO HASBRO, WHILE SIREN SAYS BELONGS TO THE BACKYARD**

Adagio chuckled and looked at her unhypnotized prey standing between the mind-controlled students.

"Do you REALLY think you can beat me and my sisters in a game of "Siren Says?" she taunted, gesturing to Aria and Sonata.

Princess Twilight stepped forward confidently, with the confused Rainbooms standing behind her.

"Yes, I do. One thing I read about you Sirens is that you love to make wagers. Well, how about this: If I win, you'll leave Canterlot High School as well as this world alone! And if I lose...you can carry out your plans, with no interruptions."

Rainbow Dash gasped, yanked Twilight's arm, and whispered furiously to her.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Nope, I'm clever. Another thing is that if Sirens break the terms of a wager, their gems break, leaving them unable to sing."

Applejack stepped forward, looking unconvinced.

"I guess, but how can you be so sure you're going to win, sugarcube?"

Twilight's eyes sparkled.

"Trust me, I got this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Adagio was consulting with her sisters.

"I think we should do it, Dagi! It sounds fun!" squealed Sonata.

Aria fixed her with a disapproving glare.

"Is that all you think about, Sonata? Fun?"  
"Well, at least I'm not a sourpuss like you!"

As the bickering continued, Adagio pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Enough!" she yelled.

The two other sirens looked to their leader expectantly.

"We can do it...and when THEY lose, we'll be back on track with our plan for world domination!" she smirked.

Aria raised an eyebrow.

"How will we win? They're not affected by our singing!" she pointed out.

"We have three things they don't: our necklaces, their secret compartment...and the most powerful hypnotic magic there is! Not even pure harmony can stand up against it! It's the voices of our ancestors, Peisinoe, Aglaope, and Thelxiepeia, the ones who nearly led Odysseys and his men to their doom before their gems broke!"

The pink and blue sirens chuckled sinisterly, realizing their victory was surefire.

* * *

The Dazzlings turned back, at exactly the same time as the Rainbooms.

"We'll do it. And just to make it more "evenly matched"...four of you will have to step out of the game," Adagio smirked.

Fluttershy stepped back, a bit nervous.

"Um...you have it under control, Twilight...I think...I'm not good at magic stuff..." she whispered.

Pinkie joined her, saying that her primary area of expertise was fun, not dark and serious situations.

"I'll step out too, Twilight. I still don't know how magic works in this world," Sunset admitted, while still putting a comforting hand on the princess's shoulder.

The last to forfeit was Rarity, under the excuse that her clothes weren't made for playing dangerous games.

The only ones remaining were Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight.

The eldest siren nodded, satisfied.

"Very well. Here's how things work: You three step back, say, about twenty yards, behind THAT line."

Adagio waved her hand, her red aura tearing off the top soil to make a shallow indention in the ground, and the three Rainbooms stepped behind it.

Aria stepped forward to give the next instruction.

"If you can make it all the way to the stage without succumbing to our powers, we'll call off our plan."

Confused, Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight and whispered.

"Hey, what gives with this whole "succumbing to our powers" thing? I thought we weren't affected by them, Twilight!"

Twilight gazed back, just as confused.

"I know, we normally aren't...they probably have something special planned, so keep your wits about you," she advised.

Meanwhile, Sonata was waving her hand in the air eagerly.

Adagio sighed.

"What is it, Sonata?" she grumbled and rolled her eyes, sounding like she couldn't care any less.

"May I give the next instruction, pretty please?"

The blue siren clasped her hands and made the classic puppy-dog eyes.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Adagio gestured for her to go ahead.

Sonata stepped forward, adopting a smirk onto her face.

"We'll be taking turns giving you instructions, and you must do EXACTLY as we say...and ONLY when we say "Siren says"!"

Aria quickly pulled her back.

"Hey, Adagio never said we would be taking turns! Why would you even suggest that?!" she growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, taking turns is fun! And Dagi never said I COULDN'T suggest that!" Sonata shrugged.

Before Aria could retaliate, Adagio stepped between them, exasperated.

"Alright, fine, let's...let's just get started with the game..."

The Sirens gathered in their usual form: Adagio in the lead, with Aria and Sonata as backup singers.

"_When we say "Siren Says," you do..." _The eldest began, before turning it over to Aria.

_"...Exactly whatever we told you to..."_

_"...But if you do something Siren didn't say..." _Sonata was the last to sing before they all sang together.

_"...YOU GOTTA GO BACK, THAT'S HOW WE PLAY! See, you gotta go back, you gotta go back if we don't say Siren says!"_

_"Yeah, we gotta go back, we gotta go back if you don't say Siren says!" _The three Rainbooms sang, looking to each other to make sure they understood.

Adagio stepped even more forward, indicating her turn was up.

"_Siren says walk!" _she commanded, smirking.

"_Walk, walk, walk!"_

_"Siren says jump!" _

_"Jump jump, jump!"_

_"Siren says tiptoe!"_

_"Tiptoe, tiptoe!"_

By now Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were about a fourth of the way there...not that it mattered to Adagio.

The lead Siren's smirk grew even wider, and she looked over her shoulder at her sisters.

Secretly, she opened her compartment, letting the voice of Peisinoe into her lungs, and the hypnotic power turn her eyes green.

_"GOOD, NOW RUN!" _she thundered, the power of the order taking over Applejack.

"_Run, run, run!" _she droned, doing what was commanded of her.

Twilight and Rainbow looked on in horror and shock.

"Okay, they definitely have something new up their sleeves!" Rainbow squeaked, turning to Twilight.

Meanwhile, Adagio laughed evilly.

"_Nope, you gotta go back! You gotta go back! I didn't say Siren says!"_

_"Darn, I gotta go back, I gotta go back, she didn't say Siren says..." _the hypnotized Applejack murmured, taking her place among the mind-controlled student body.

"What'll we do, Twilight?! If we all lose, this world is done for!" Rainbow whispered to the princess frantically.

Twilight bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Just...buy me some time, I'll think of something..." she promised, not knowing if she'll be able to keep it.

"Say what?!"

Before the athlete could say anything more, the middle Siren sister took the stage.

"_Siren says shuffle!"_

_"Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle!"_

_"Siren says creep!"_

_"Creep, creep, creep!"_

_"Siren says sideways!"_

_"Sideways, sideways!"_

Just like Adagio, Aria opened her compartment and absorbed the voice of Aglaope, her eyes also turning green.

_"NOW, TAKE A BIG LEAP!" _

This time, RD was the one to fall.

_"Big bold leap!" _she chanted, taking the leap.

Twilight was more worried than ever.

She was the only one left!

How could she possibly save this world on her own?!

Meanwhile, Aria's eyes lit up in utmost glee.

"_Ha, you gotta go back! You gotta go back! I didn't say Siren says!" _she gloated, pointing her finger.

_"Nuts, I gotta go back, I gotta go back, she didn't say Siren says..." _Rainbow mumbled, going to stand next to Applejack.

Before Sonata stepped forth, Adagio held her back for a little pep talk.

"Okay Sonata, one last Rainboom and our plan will continue! Don't screw this up!" the eldest sister hissed menacingly.

"Don't worry, Dagi! I've played "Siren Says" many a time! What could possibly go wrong?" the bubbly blue Siren asked, waving a hand dismissively.

She stepped forward.

However, in response to her question, just as she stepped into the spotlight...Twilight thought of the perfect plan.

_"Siren says slide!" _Sonata commanded, filled with the utmost glee.

"_Slide, slide, slide!" _Twilight sang in response, trying and succeeding to look worried.

_"Siren says hop!"_

_"Hop, hop, hop!"_

_"Siren says skip!"_

_"Skip, skip, skip!" _

The compartment was opened, the voice of Thelxiepeia was set free, and the eyes turned green.

"_OKAY, NOW STOP!_"

However, to the complete horror of the Sirens, Twilight DIDN'T stop.

Instead, she adopted a smirk similar to Adagio.

_"I'm not gonna stop!" _she proclaimed.

"No!" The evil sisters gasped in unison.

"_I'm NOT gonna stop!"_

"NO!"

_"YOU DIDN'T SAY SIREN SAYS!" _the princess asserted, touching the stage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adagio, Aria, and Sonata screamed in unison.

"But...HOW?!" Adagio murmured weakly once she found the strength to speak.

"It's quite simple, actually. I noticed you had a specific pattern when it came to the game: you always left out the keywords "Siren Says" when you gave your FOURTH command. I just decided to focus my attention elsewhere when Sonata's fourth was given, ergo I wouldn't be affected by your new magic," Twilight recited proudly.

Sonata blinked.

"Huh...I must admit, that's actually pretty clever..." the youngest Siren confessed.

Her musing was soon broken when Adagio grabbed the collar of Sonata's shirt and yanked her up to her face.

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY fault?!"

"YES, YOUR FAULT! IF YOU JUST SANG YOUR OWN THING FOR ONCE, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Sonata broke free.

"Now wait just a minute! Since WHEN have you told us to do our own thing? You're the leader, and we're the followers! You sang in that pattern, and so did Aria! I just figured that you didn't want your leadership to be usurped by me doing something different for once!" she glared at her eldest sister.

A loud whistle soon ended the argument.

Turning to face the princess, the Dazzlings noticed that she now had a serious face on.

"Now that I've got your attention, I believe we had a deal. I won, so YOU three need to call off your plan. Release the students and faculty of Canterlot High. NOW."

Recoiling in defiance, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata grasped their pendants and shook their heads.

Twilight's eyes filled with ice as they narrowed.

"Are you SURE you want to do that?" she growled...and the Siren sisters nodded as one.

Almost immediately, they felt a sharp pain in their hands and their throats, as if a part of their very being was ripped from them.

They yelped in pain, noticing two things in the process: 1. Their voices were now raspy. 2. Their hands were bleeding and punctured with what looked like red glass...

Aria was the first to realize what had happened.

"OUR PENDANTS!" she croaked as loud as she could...which wasn't that loud at all.

"What have you done to us?!" Adagio rasped.

Twilight leaned back and crossed her arms smugly.

"Nothing. You did this to yourselves. If you've done as much research as I have about Sirens, you would know that if they refuse to honor the terms of a deal, their pendants break. Now, I suggest you get out of here, since something tells me that THEY won't be very happy once they fully recover..."

She gestured to the student body and the teachers, who began to come out of their mind-controlled-stupor as soon as the pendants were shattered.

Indeed, some of them, mostly Trixie and the Illusions, Snips, Snails, and the Diamond Boys were already glaring at them in hatred...

"RUN FOR IT!" Sonata hoarsely yelled, and her sisters followed suit, just as the students previously mentioned gave chase.

Twilight nodded, satisfied with the outcome.

Turning towards her friends, she was swiftly tackled with a hug by Pinkie, with Sunset, Rarity, and Fluttershy joining soon after.

After a few minutes, Rainbow Dash and Applejack appeared, rubbing their foreheads and groaning.

"Ugh...what happened? Did we win...?" RD asked tiredly.

Twilight couldn't help but laugh as she hugged the athlete.

"Yes, Rainbow, we won! We beat the Dazzlings!"

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked, popping up between them.

Rolling their eyes in good humor, Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack waited for the inevitable.

"A CELEBRATORY PARTY AT SUGARCUBE CORNER AND SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE!" Pinkie yelled, setting off her party cannon.

"Didn't we JUST have one a few nights ago?" Rarity asked tentatively.

"It's not every day we beat a group of big Equestrian baddies, Rarity! Come on!" the party girl ran ahead and beckoned her friends to follow.

Laughing, the group raced to the popular hangout spot.

_I really should be getting back to Equestria, _Twilight thought happily, _but it won't hurt to stay one more night in celebration... _

She gazed at her human friends in adoration, thinking of the ice cream she'll soon be tasting...

**A.N. So...what do you think? R&R, but as always, NO FLAMES!**


End file.
